Making A List
by MadnessinmyMethod
Summary: Full title: Making a List and Realizing It Was a Silly Idea in the First Place and Therefore Not Bothering to Check It Twice. Someone is spreading rumors that Rose and Scorpius are meant-to-be, star-crossed lovers. They'll do anything to prove otherwise.


**_Making a List (And Realizing It Was a Silly Idea In the First Place and Therefore Not Checking It Twice)_**

By MadnessinmyMethod

* * *

**Author's Note: Hello. It's been a long time since I've posted anything on fanfiction (college will do that to you), but first time I've ever posted any Harry Potter fanfiction. I was on break and the RosexScorpius pairing caught my eye. Then this happened. For those of you who know me from my other works, I cannot say whether or not I'm back. I doubt it. If I get time to write, I've been trying to focus on a sci-fi novel. So someday that maybe will see the light of day. At any rate, I'm rather fond of old fanfiction dot net. Enjoy the following :)

* * *

**

People, Rose Weasley decided, were idiots. Nutters. Complete and utter overly romantic morons. Who in their right mind would possibly think that it would be completely adorable if she and Scorpius Malfoy were to "hook up?" Sure, he was one of her best friends, but dating? That was simply out of the question. And when the matter had been brought to their attention, that someone, or someones, seemed to think that they were headed towards a brilliant star-crossed love—their families set against each other, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor, pure-blood and blood-traitor—both Rose and Scorpius were inclined to agree that someone, or someones, was out of his goddamn mind.

It so happened that Rose and Scorpius were studying together in the library, surrounded by musty tomes and the occasionally peeling label amongst the vast collection of Hogwarts Library which was generally kept in prime condition by the vulturesque Madame Pince, the librarian who looked rather like she was in need of a laxative, which according to their parents stories was at least several decades too late. Now, contrary to the popular belief that Rose and Scorpius made a perfect Slytherin vs. Gryffindor pair, they were in neither house. Both teens had been sorted into Ravenclaw just over five years ago and yet they still had idiots thinking that just because they rest of their families were in Gryffindor and Slytherin they were obviously sorted there as well. What on earth was so wrong with breaking the mold?

Rose's cousin, Albus, who was in fact a Gryffindor, slunk quietly into their corner of the library, attempting to attract as little attention as possible and therefore having the complete opposite effect. Rose and Scorpius were aware of his presence immediately but rather than play his games ignored him and pretended to be engrossed in their studies.

"Rooooooooosssssssssseeeeeeee," Albus whispered loudly after a few minutes had passed in which he was still not acknowledged by either of the Ravenclaw sixth years.

Rose slowly put a mark in her book, closed the volume of _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_, folded her hands neatly across the table, and looked up at Albus. "Can I help you, Al?"

Albus rolled his eyes at her obvious condescension and sat down at the end of the table, effectively turning the seating arrangements into a neat little triangle. "Scorpius should pay attention too," he said pointedly, boring his eyes into the other student who had still managed to remain aloof and disinterested. Having succeeded in capturing the attention about both Ravenclaws, Albus took a deep breath and began to narrate dramatically a story that he had clearly been rehearsing in his mind all the way to the library.

"Soooooooooo. I heard from Rachel Longbottom, who heard from Eric McLaggen, who heard from Evander MacMillan, who heard from—"

"Shut up with the dramatics and tell us!" Rose demanded, taking care not let her voice go above a loud whisper.

Albus rolled his eyes again, as seemed to be his natural talent. "_People_ are saying that _you two_ are inevitably going to '_hook-up_,' which is going to be oh-so-_romantic_ because it's star-crossed love." He took on a slight air of boredom. "They're planning what you're going to name your babies as we speak."

"They're mad!"

"Nutters!"

Rose and Scorpius expressed their outrage respectively and in unison.

"Who's 'they'?" Rose asked dangerously. "I swear one bat-boogey hex your mum taught me and _they'll_ be sorry."

"Er, no. I will not be the cause of someone's murder. Too bad you didn't listen before. See ya!" Albus spat his words out in a hurry and ran. If Rose didn't know any better she could have sworn that Albus was worried he would be the target of her hex. But honestly, he had no fear unless he started that horrible rumor. Which he wouldn't do. It was unthinkable.

Rose stared at the shelves Albus had disappeared behind for a long time. She wasn't even sure how long. But Scorpius cleared his throat loudly bringing her back to reality. She turned to look at him, and for some illogical reason blushed and became quite tongue-tied. "Er, we've got to do something, right?" she suggested.

His expression was unfathomable. For a moment or two he was quiet and then he nodded. "The question is, what do we do? What could possibly put a stop to such a rumor?"

Rose chewed on her lower lip, thinking. Scorpius stared at her. "Why aren't you thinking?" she scolded.

"Ok, ok. I'm thinking," he said and began stroking his chin.

She was quickly distracted, watching his long fingers dance before her eyes.

"I've got it!" Scorpius said at last.

"Huh?" She had momentarily forgotten what they were supposed to be thinking about. "Oh. What?"

Scorpius was unperturbed by her response. "We should date other people!"

"That's a good start. It would certainly convince people that we're not meant for each other. The only question it who do we date?"

It was at a time like this, in which these two Ravenclaws found themselves in dire need, that they resorted to their final weapon of logic: a list.

Rose pulled out a sheet of parchment and began a list in neat, curling letters. "Ok, names, for either of us, I've got it in columns," she said.

"Ravenclaws, er… Mark Finch-Fletchly… Jared Goldstein…."

"And Eva Goldstein for you," Rose added.

"Right. Logan Longbottom and Zach Shacklebolt."

"Mmm… Zach is kinda nice," Rose said.

"Nah, he bites his fingernails. You'll hate that," Scorpius said.

"Fine, rest of the girls for you… Hermia Jones, love her mum. Er, Mary Creevey, Sylvia Shunpike, and Patricia Clearwater." Rose paused waiting to see if he would comment then went on when all he did was make a face of displeasure. "Gryffindors, no you cannot date that horrid Elizabeth—"

"Didn't want to," Scorpius interrupted before she could finish the name.

Rose stuck her tongue out and continued. "Rachel Longbottom, Abigail Finnigan, Meghan Thomas, Lea Jordan."

"Besides Albus, which would just be wrong, Herbert Thomas, Dennis Wood, and Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Though speaking of Albus, he'd probably knock their jaws in before he let you date any of them."

"I'm sorry," Rose said patronizingly, "but when did _Albus_ get a say in my love life?"

"Good point," Scorpius conceded. "Moving on. Hufflepuffs: Evander MacMillan—though he's such a pompous prick—Kirkely Bagman, Terence Fletcher—he might be an "honest" Hufflepuff, but I wouldn't trust him farther than I can throw him— Andrew O'Connor, Simon Bones. I guess some of those are all right." Scorpius looked as though he'd really rather not admit that any of the lot was "all right."

Rose was slightly put off by Scorpius's glum expression, but nonetheless continued, "And for you, Heather Vane, Maria Skeeter"—she paused to shudder after those two distasteful names—"Ashlyn Smith, Alice Thompson, and Erica Daley."

They paused for a moment, wondering… the list had seemed rather unappealing thus far. Did they dare suggest Slytherins? They looked at each other for a moment, before agreeing in unison, "Nah."

"This is hopeless," Rose said. "There is literally no one!" She laid her head facedown on the table for a minute, drumming her fingers absently on the wooden surface. "I got it!" she said, her head bounding up as if it were on a spring. "You can pretend to be gay!"

Scorpius looked highly offended. "Why do I have to pretend to be gay? Why don't you pretend to be gay?"

Rose muttered something he couldn't quite hear before spitting out, "Fine. Ruin my ideas."

"It was a stupid idea," Scorpius countered.

"Oh, and have you come up with a better one?"

"My idea would work just fine if you would choose someone and stop being so bloody picky," Scorpius told her.

"Picky? Maybe I just don't like my choices!"

"And who do you like?"

"I don't know! Maybe I like you!" Rose slapped a hand over her mouth hardly believing what she had just said.

Scorpius looked at her attentively. Rose had never seen him with such focus or intensity. It was overwhelming and oddly exhilarating. "What did you say?" he asked quietly.

"I said… I said maybe I like you," she said breathlessly.

"Do you?"

"I… I dunno." Her brain was starting to feel fuzzy and suddenly Scorpius seemed very close although he had not moved from where he was sitting across the table. She became acutely aware of how narrow that table really was, how their feet were touching slightly underneath the table, how close his hands were to hers. She blinked.

"Rose," Scorpius said softly.

"Uh-huh?" she said, cursing how inarticulate she was in that moment.

"I don't want to date anyone else. I want to date you."

She smiled slightly, the color rising in her freckled cheeks. "I… ok."

Scorpius took her hand in his. "Well. Back to Care of Magical Creatures homework, then?"

Rose nodded, staring at their clasped hands. She decided that she rather liked the way her hand looked enclosed in his. It was warm. "Scorpius?"

"Uh-huh?"

"I _do_ like you."

"I thought so."

"We're still going to murder Al."

"Of course."


End file.
